


The Cord has Been Cut

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Kyle is in love with his straight best friend, oblivious to his rival and sometimes friend being in love with him, Stan is oblivious to his super best friends feelings for him but does see the feelings Cartman has for Kyle so he enlists Wendy and Kenny to help him set them up not knowing that something bigger then them was connecting him to Kyle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to explore the feeling of being in love with someone who doesn't realize how you feel or that you can't be with for some reason. I hope I explored it as gently and respectfully as possible. There are some tropes that I had to set in and I really loved the angst factor of a Stan/Kyle/Cartman love triangle aspect with Stan low key having feelings for Kyle but being stuck in the mindset that he can't because he's straight. This is unbetaed and I do not own South Park enjoy.

Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Kyle were playing video games at Stans house. Well, Cartman and Kyle were playing video games Mario Kart lost it’s appeal when it became obvious they were only trying to beat each other. This was steadily becoming a more common thing, Kyle and Cartman zoning in on each other, ignoring their two other friends which you would say was common except for they were in high school and this kind of behavior wasn’t useful anymore, it wasn’t to hatch a scheme or embarrass each other they seemed to enjoy the fight. Kenny mumbled about how it was like watching two married people fight and Stan had to agree, tired of their bickering he casually asked “hey Kyle shouldn’t you be getting home? That trig test is tomorrow.” 

Kyle smacked his forehead and said, “I almost forgot thanks, dude.” He sent Stan a warm smile that instantly made Stan less mad at once again being on the sidelines to Cartman, he didn’t have to compete as long as Kyle never made that face at Cartman, because he was the only person who could be Kyle’s super best friend, not anything gay or whatever. He briefly wondered why he felt the need to justify his feelings but that was erased as he was enveloped in a hug from said best friend. He was really warm and soft and shockingly Stan had to resist nuzzling into his hair, glad that his hat was long gone and didn’t say anything when Kyle slightly nuzzled into him. He was doing that more often as well, doing that when they hugged and thinking Stan didn’t know, but he figured it was just normal best friend stuff, I mean they were sixteen and still slept in the same bed together, and if they were wrapped around each other in the morning well they’re both dudes and what happens in sleep doesn’t matter. 

With one final squeeze of Kyle, they let go and Kyle looked into Stan’s eyes looking for something, frowning slightly at obviously not seeing what he wanted he walked to the door only to have it already opened by a waiting Cartman. He made some lame ass insult about how he just couldn’t stand the gay fest any longer but it was so obvious, except for maybe to Kyle that the smile Kyle gave Stan was the one Cartman gave Kyle when he thought no one was looking. Now on Kyle, the smile only directed at Stan and that’s because they were best friends for life, but Kyle and Cartman were hardly at that level so why Cartman would have that smile on his face was beyond him. Watching the two walk out arguing, Kyle with an annoyed glare and Cartman with a smug smirk, Stan came to a conclusion, a conclusion that he was going to need the help of Wendy and Kenny to pull off. Cartman was in love with Kyle and to an extent, Kyle was in love with Cartman, Stan knew his best friend, and he knew the signs of love in him. 

Kyle loved with his whole being it’s what made him special and with his focus, constantly on Cartman, it was so obvious Stan was shocked he never considered his and Kenny’s inside joke seriously. Kenny had already left and it was too late to go to Wendy’s so he just texted Kenny and her to let them know he needed to speak with them alone at school tomorrow, both sent a thumbs up and Stan put his phone away as his mom called him up for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t difficult getting Wendy to himself, he told Kyle he wanted to be with Wendy alone and Kyle was only too happy to leave when Cartman told him to leave Stan alone with his smelly hippy of a girlfriend. Like magic, Kyle was focused on Cartman and they walked away bickering, with Kyle smacking him multiple times. With those two distracted it wasn’t long before Kenny joined them outside and sat down in the courtyard with the lunch that Butters packed for him. Getting to the point he said, “Alright guys Kyle and Cartman are in love with each other and I think we need to get them together because watching them is just making me sick.” 

Wendy and Kenny exchanged a look and Wendy said while grabbing Stan’s hand “now Stan why would you think that?” 

Kenny nodded and said, “yeah man I know we joke but you can’t honestly think they want to be together, besides why should you care if they do, it’s a great comedy.”

Stan glared at them both and said: “because Cartman looks at Kyle the way Kyle looks at me so obviously Cartman wants to be friends at least, for Kyle, it’s so obvious he’s into him he’s all he ever talks about to me.” 

Wendy frowned and pulled her hand away and said: “why does that bother you, Stan?”

Stan answered earnestly “Kyle is my best friend if he wants Cartman I gotta help him, he’s been a great friend to all of us since preschool, he deserves happiness like what I have with you Wendy, I don’t like seeing Kyle so obsessed with someone, if they are together that should slow him down.”

Wendy and Kenny again shared an uncomfortable look with each other as Kenny said: “ok so Cartman looks at Kyle like Kyle looks at you and you want to get them together because seeing them together upsets you?”

Stan nodded, wondering why they kept repeating the obvious and Wendy said: “well if Cartman is looking at Kyle that way I would say he definitely wants to be more then friends and I’m ok with setting Kyle up with someone, that will keep you to myself, Stan.” 

Kenny nodded in agreement and Stan groaned “this again? We aren’t gay for each other, Kyle is my best friend, he doesn’t love me like that you have nothing to worry about Wendy.” Wendy looked doubtful and Kenny was shocked at how oblivious Stan was being but blamed it on the need to be straight and the denial that comes with it, Wendy seemed to agree as she grabbed Stans hand and said “alright you guys need to do some reconnaissance on those two, I’m going to get the things we will need for operation Kyman.” Kyle and Cartman came back to inform them the bell had run right as they got done high-fiving. When Kyle asked what that was about Cartman just asked who cared what the hippies and poor boy did. 

Kenny got angry at that, he was close to being just as rich as Token thanks to him winning the lottery and investing it in stocks, he had had Kyles mom cash the prize in for him in exchange for a half, which still left him more than enough and she also gave him investment advice, apparently she used to date an investor in high school and still remembered some of the tricks, it had paid off handsomely and in exchange he would give half the money to Sheila. Kyle being the white knight he was took up the attack as his chance of being the righteous one and told him he couldn't call anyone poor while effectively being the poorest boy in South Park. That earned him a punch and knowing what he knew now Kenny could appreciate the look of arousal that flittered across both of their eyes as they got into a fist fight, a fist fight that involved pressing against each other, that involved wiggling and a knee between the legs, you know typical dude fight.

Wendy, Kenny, and Stan exchanged a look as they went their separate ways, Stan offering to follow Kyle and Cartman home. After another boring day of school, it was time to go home, Kyle and Cartman insisted on walking even though they both owned a car or could take the bus, it was just easier that way he had said, because walking home alone with your sometime rival sometimes friend was easier than driving home and just getting away from each other finally. Stan had driven everyone to school, so as to not raise suspicion but he needed to walk to watch Cartman and Kyle interact so he left his car at school, assured that Kenny would care for it and not go for a joy ride, so Stan was sure it was going to be a mess when he got back, but that’s ok, anything for his super best friend. As he followed he tried to be as light-footed as possible. They were walking through a forest, which is the longest way to their houses and Stan heard Kyle say “damn it it’s so cold outside, give me your scarf fat ass you have enough layers you don’t need it.”

Stan heard a noise of contempt and Cartman saying “not my fault daywalkers are skinny by nature, ask your mom for some tips on weight gain.” Stan didn’t need to see the punch that got landed on Cartman as Kyle screamed to leave his mom out of the conversation, they had apparently stopped to do their fight because they were frozen in the middle of the forest and Stan had to hide behind a tree. Cartman glared a minute longer and then scoffed and went to take off his scarf, Stan was shocked, to say the least, Cartman was going to give one of his belongings to Kyle? Kyle widened his eyes, clearly this was a new development to him too and he waved his hands in a no motion saying “no I was only kidding, I’m not that cold let’s just get home as soon as-” he stopped as Cartman got in front of him and wrapped his scarf around both of their necks pulling them close. Kyle’s face was bright red and Cartman’s eyes were hooded like he was in a trance, Stan had seen enough, he didn’t want to see them kissing he obviously didn’t need to help after all, sadly there was a branch behind him that he snapped, which scared some birds and caused Stan to fall, letting out a yell.

Immidetly Kyle was off to the races, not caring why Stan was following them but instead wanting to make sure Stan was ok. The red scarf binding Kyle to Cartman pulled off of his neck as he made a run for it, he absently grabbed it, thinking it could be a rope to pull Stan up if need be and ignored Cartman’s yells of how he shouldn’t have been eavesdropping. Kyle found Stan hanging off a cliff, desperately cleaning onto it but Kyles' arms were too short, he took the scarf and hung it down, yelling at Stan to grab it. Stan did and Kyle used it to bring him up close enough to grip forearms, using both of their strengths Kyle was able to pull Stan up and off the edge, with the side effect of landing on his back with Stan up top, wrapped in the red scarf. Stan lifted his body up, pinning his hands on either side of Kyles' head as they both breathed heavily. 

Kyle’s heart was in overdrive, as he willed himself to not get hard at his best friend/crushes body wiggling on top of him to get more comfortable as they both caught their breath. Stan smiled down at his friend, red-faced from the exertion it cost to pull him up he was sure and said “thanks dude I really owe you one.” 

Kyle made a noise in his throat and gulped as he said: “I’ll always protect you, you don’t owe me a thing.” 

With an easy laugh that only came from a straight friend oblivious to his gay best friends feelings Stan said: “But I’m your knight I’m supposed to protect you, my king.”

Kyle almost lost it right there, who was he to say stupid romantic stuff like that without even realizing it, it was too much but Kyle loved every second of it as he stated: “Yes but a king must protect his friends.” It seemed so long ago that they had role played like that, it made him wish for the simpler times of childhood where he could easily believe he felt only friendship for the raven headed boy. Stan looked down at him and laughed wholeheartedly, blissfully releasing Kyle so he could cool down and they both sat up while still sitting on the ground, adrenaline still making them feel warm and Kyle asked: “so what did you need that you felt like you had to stalk me and Cartman to ask?” 

Stan blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he said: “I just was worried about you is all, I mean walking alone with Cartman can’t be safe.” Kyle was about to tell him off for thinking Kyle was some weakling who needed protecting when Cartman crashed into the clearing with two police officers and a medic. Not noticing how close Kyle and Stan were Cartman immediately scooped Kyle up and held him close blubbering about how happy he was that he was safe and that he was glad they got to them in time. Stan coughed and Cartman acted like he just realized Stan was there as he sat Kyle down but didn’t let him go and said “oh so you were saved huh? That’s good Kyle would be a wreck with his life partner gone.” 

This earned him a kick to the groin by Kyle effectively releasing his grip and a punch from Stan and as he was on the ground demanding help the medic was checking their vitals and trying to convince them to go the hospital. They both declined and instead opted to go over to Kyle’s place for a sleepover, just the two of them, Kyle almost losing Stan had done a lot more damage than he let on and Stan was ok with being by Kyle’s side a little while longer. Kyle dropped Cartman's scarf over him and walked off, talking with Stan animatedly and not seeing the worried look Stan shot over his shoulder as he felt and saw Cartman glaring at him. At Kyles house they enjoyed themselves, they gamed some and then ate dinner with his second family, he had warm feelings whenever he remembered their two moms hanging out over tea as he and Kyle played in the back yard together. They laughed together at dinner and then did homework together at the dinner table at Sheila’s behest and then when they finally climbed up to bed exhausted it was unspoken between them that Kyle was going to cuddle him and Stan was going to let him because that’s what super best friends were for.


	3. Chapter 3

No one mentioned Kyle and Stan being together as they picked up everyone, and it didn’t take long for Cartman to spin a story about what a hero he was, Kyle let him it made him feel good about himself and it saved him from telling them what really happened which was a much gayer version then what Cartman was spinning. Kyle looked over at Stan, wanting to see what he was going to do but he seemed to be taking his cue from Kyle and stayed silent on the matter, helping Cartman embellish at the right points making everyone actually believe Cartman. Once they were at school Kyle and Cartman were off to their first classes as was everyone else, but only after they agreed to meet in the courtyard without Kyle and Cartman around lunch time. Lunchtime came around and Stan relayed the details to Wendy and Kenny, including what really happened with the fall. Wendy smacked his arm and hugged him close while Kenny hid his worry by laughing and saying “you were on top him? Dude that is so gay.” 

Stan glared at Kenny and said while holding Wendy close “no it wasn’t he was only red-faced because of the exertion it took of lifting me up, I needed to catch my breath that’s why it took me so long to get off, Jesus why can’t two guys be friends without being accused of being gay?” 

Kenny snorted and laughed and said “you’re so right it’s just dudes being bros, so why should Kyle and Cartman get together? Aren’t they just two dudes being dudes?”

Stan stood up, dislodging Wendy who was feeling insecure in her relationship when compared to Kyle and he said “I never shared my scarf with him and looked like I wanted to kiss him, we also don’t walk alone to our houses on the longest way available and I never choose Cartman’s company over his. I’m always there for Kyle don’t you see but he isn’t with me and that’s because he’s obsessed with getting with Cartman, I thought we were on the same page.”

Kenny held his hands up in surrender, amused at how flustered his “totally straight” friend was getting and said “alright dude fair point, so Wendy what have you done to help?”

Wendy smiled and twirled her hair as she said: “well I talked with Kyle and he apologized to me.”

Confused Stan asked “why would he apologize to you? Kyle wouldn’t do anything bad to you Wendy that’s just insane.”

Wendy got up and stomped her foot while glaring and said: “oh so you would believe him over me huh?”

Stan looked at her in a panic and blurted out “uh yeah?” 

They both stared at each other, one shocked he said that out loud the other hurting beyond belief. Wendy wiped some tears out of her eyes and said “you idiot he apologized for falling in love with you and asked me for advice on how to forget his feelings for you! He told me you were loyal to me and wouldn’t dream of being with him but when I shared with him my insecurities he felt even worse and begged me to help. I told him to put some distance between you two and to spend more time with Cartman, a boy who would actually enjoy his company but now it seems you would too. Goodbye Stan!” 

With tears in her eyes she threw her promise ring at him and marched off leaving a shocked Stan and an even more shocked Kenny who got up and said: “I’m just gonna leave, that was really awkward to witness.” As he left he said, “oh hey Kyle I think you and Stan should talk.” 

Kyle looked uneasily at Stan who was staring at him through his bangs with pain in his eyes. “You love me?”

Kyle relaxed and said, “yeah dude your my super best friend we tell each other that all the time.”

Stan flinched and said, “We mean two different things when we say I love you to each other don’t we?” Kyle flinched like he had been hit, he didn’t ever want Stan to find out, he didn’t want his friendship ruined.

Stan blinked, taking the lack of denial as affirmation and slunk down, ignoring the bell that rung. This was a conversation that needed to happen and he was sure like usual when something needed to happen school would be on the back burner. He gestured for Kyle to sit down next to him but Kyle instead sat down across from him, causing Stan to frown. He looked at Kyle and asked, “how long has I love you been as more than just a friend dude?” 

Kyle looked down and picked at the grass as he said “since fucking forever dude, going all the way back to our playdates in the backyard of my house. Even to my child brain, I knew you were important to me, I didn’t grow to understand the feelings until I hit ten and I read up on what I was feeling.”

Stan was shocked, he had been oblivious to his super best friends pain for almost sixteen years, no wonder they got gay jokes directed at them, stuff that Stan thought only happened because they were friends turned out to be something more, maybe not just with Kyle, still he didn’t love Kyle like that, he enjoyed having him there, he enjoyed hugging him and sneaking a gentle nuzzle, he was fine with waking up to Kyle attached to him, but that was as far as the attraction went, he wanted Wendy, he wanted soft curves and breasts and long hair, he couldn’t get that with his best friend. Stan nodded at Kyle and said “I’m sorry Kyle, I can’t return those feelings for you. Don’t get me wrong I love waking up next to you, and I want to nuzzle you and play with your hair when we hug but that’s the extent I could give to you, plus I’m really in love with Wendy, I don’t know what my feelings for you are but I am sure on that, sorry I never noticed I guess I'm really oblivious huh?” Kyle wiped the tears from his eyes, he knew he would be rejected that’s why he didn’t want to try but he was thankful Stan wanted to stay as friends so he said “I understand I love doing those things with you too but I get it, your happy with Wendy and I wouldn’t ever stand in the way of that.” They stood up and embraced, not hugged, embraced and Kyle felt relief flood over him with that, he finally had Stan’s answer it wasn’t perfect or what he wanted but he knew he could now move on.

They pulled away to Cartman exclaiming about how gay they were, Kyle didn’t rise to the bait though, just stared at Cartman thoughtfully. Without feelings of Stan completely covering his judgment he remembered Wendy’s words. Stan seemed to think the same thing as he stepped away from Kyle and said: “so I’m going to go get Wendy back instead of going all emo again will you guys be good if I leave?” Kyle and Cartman nodded and Stan cursed as he realized their conversation had lasted the rest of the school day which was a short one due to the school being closed down for renovations. With one last look at Kyle who was now giving the smile he used to give to him to Cartman Stan realized how happy he was to see that smile directed at someone who could appreciate it properly, they were going to stay friends that was for sure and he was happy that the impromptu heart to heart seemed to have solidified Kyle’s resolve or maybe had given him closure. 


	4. Epilogue

The boys were back together again, they had all gone to college together, being roommates and Kyle and Cartman easily completed college early with all the AP classes they took during senior year and in the summertime. Kenny wasn’t really going to college but a sizeable donation to the college allowed him to have a “frat house” that consisted of his best friends. Now here they were with Stan and Butters still in college but it was time, it was time for them to go on one last journey together, Kyle, Butters, and Wendy all lined up at the door talking excitedly amongst themselves. Kyle was in a deep green suit with a golden tie and shiny black dress shoes, red curly afro shaved down to a slicked-back look. Butters wore a blue suit with a white tie, with hair shaved at the sides and sporting a slicked-back look as well. 

Wendy stole the show though, her hair was pulled up into a bun with curls draping her face, a veil covering her tear-streaked face as she stood in the wedding gown of the century. It was a ball gown, Wendy always wanted a Disney wedding and Kenny had made sure they got that, Wendy’s dress was a deep purple, and she had a purple choker on with an ocean blue gem in the middle and sporting a baby bump. Kyle squeezed her hand and Butters as the wedding march played and the doors opened. They marched side by side with their dads escorting them and were all smiles as their fathers took their hand and placed it in the hand of their significant other and stood off to the side. The men of south park so prominent in their lives had to be the best men since anyone who would be a best man to the people being married were being married and the girls of South Park were the Brides Maid with Bebe holding the Maid of honor position for Wendy and crying her eyes out. 

Kenny and Butters were the first to stand before the officiate and as they were being told they could kiss Kenny pulled Butters in, leaned him back and kissed him long and deeply, with everyone around them whistling with Kyle, Cartman, and Stan being the loudest. Next up was Stan and Wendy, they did their’s a little differently they drank from the same chalice as the officiant said words and let a red ribbon tie around their hands. Stan and Kyle exchanged a look, both remembering the red string that held them to each other and smiled, Kyle wolf whistled the loudest as Stan did a dip with Wendy and kissed her sweetly as a prince might. Finally, it was Kyle and Cartman's turn they kissed their fists and punched each other, causing the officiant to gasp in shock but everyone, including Kyle and Cartman to laugh as they completed a real kiss. Kyle and Stan stood next to each other, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders with the other arm wrapped around their newlyweds and they all lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
